Crush Chats
by artemisgirl
Summary: Hermione confides in Harry about her crush on one of her friends, but it's not who Harry expected.... oneshot yuri HGxGW R&R! A light fun fic


A/N: This plot bunny has been bothering me for a while now.... I really enjoyed writing this one.

Summary: Hermione confides in Harry about her crush on one of her friends, but it's not who Harry expected.... sort of HGxRW, but really HGxGW

Crush Chats

"Harry? Can I talk to you?"  
  
Harry Potter looked up from his Divination predictions, to se his friend Hermione Granger looking down at him worriedly. Harry smiled, and moved over on the couch, allowing his friend to sit down across from him.  
  
"Sure," Harry said with an easy smile. "What's up?

Hermione bit her lip. "I need your advice on something," she said cautiously, glancing around the common room to make sure no one was eavesdropping.  
  
Harry looked behind him, making sure the Creevy brothers weren't around, and asked, "What about?"  
  
Hermione started her story in strained tones. "I have this friend, Harry, who's been my friend for a long time now, but recently, I- I've been feeling a bit more than friendship toward them, and I-"  
  
"You have a crush on them and you don't know what to do about it," Harry interrupted, smiling fondly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione winced. "You make it sound like I'm some love-sick teenager," Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
"Well, you are, aren't you?" Harry said, teasing.  
  
"Very funny," Hermione said, a smile playing around her lips. "But I really do need advice on what to do."  
  
"Well," Harry said, thinking." "It would depend on who you had a crush on, and how they would react. Will you tell me who?"  
  
"No. It would be too awkward," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Can I guess?" Harry prodded gently. "I have to help you somehow, don't I?"  
  
"I guess so..." Hermione conceded. 

"It's not me, is it?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed, startled. "What made you think that?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, you said it would be too awkward..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "No, just awkward in our little group of friends."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So they're in our group of friends?"   
  
"I never said that," Hermione said, her face flushing. "I just said I liked a friend and it would make it awkward-"  
  
"I know what you said, Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Now, let me guess. Are they in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Harry's question.  
  
"Do they have red hair, play Quidditch, and have the last name of 'Weasley'?" Harry asked, watching Hermione's reaction closely.  
  
Hermione blushed brilliantly. "What makes you think that?" she said nervously, as she unsuccessfully tried to hide her blush.  
  
Harry grinned. He had been watching Ron and Hermione bicker for years, and knew that there must be some potential there besides friendship.   
  
Also, Ron had confided in to Harry that he fancied Hermione a week ago.  
  
"Chill, Hermione," Harry said, laughing. "I've known who you like for quite some time. I am your friend, you know. I can tell what you're feeling."  
  
"And you don't have a problem with it?" Hermione asked, relaxing.  
  
"Nahhh..." Harry said. "Why would I have a problem with two of my friends hoooking up?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "But what should I do about it?" she asked, still intent on getting the advice she came for.  
  
"From what I can tell, this mystery crush of yours feels the same about you," Harry said, watching Hermione's face light up at this statement.   
  
"Really?" Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"Really," confirmed Harry. "Think about it. All the times you two have interacted with each other, hasn't there been a deep sense of mutal attraction?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And hasn't there been trust from both sides?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"And haven't you both confided your feelings for each other in me, looking for advice?"  
  
"What?!?" Hermione yelped, leaping up, attracting the attention of some 3rd years nearby who were working on their Potions homwork. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"  
  
"I wasn't sure it was the right person," Harry said pointedly. "It is, though."  
  
"They like me?" Hermione asked, disbelieving, and collapsing onto the sofa once again. "And they told you?"  
  
"Yep," Harry said smugly, proud that everyone seemed to trust him with their secrets.   
  
Hermione sat still in her seat, in shock at the sudden revelation.  
  
"I think you should tell them how you feel," Harry said, continuing. "Now that you know they like you back, you don't really have to worry about rejection. And even if they didn't like you back, it'd be much better to have it out in open, wouldn't it?"  
  
A smile grew on Hermione's face, as she realized that Harry was right.  
  
"You know what, Harry?" Hermione said, beaming. "I will tell them. I'll tell them right now!"  
  
Hermione swooped down, kissing Harry on the cheek with gratitude, and ran out of the common room into the hall, yelling back, "Thanks for everything, Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Ron and Hermione finally getting together. He settled back, and prepard to finish his tedious Divination homework. He had picked up his quill, and was preparing to write that he would fall off his broom, when the Fat Lady's potrait opened, and Ron Weasley came in. He walked over, and plopped down beside Harry, saying, "Hey mate."  
  
"Hey," Harry said, watching Ron. "You're done talking to Hermione already?"  
  
"What'd'ja mean?" Ron asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Hermione was going to find you and talk to you about something. She did talk to you, didn't she?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it," Ron said, remembering. "She ran into me when I was heading towards the potrait hole. She seemed to be in a bit of a rush. She asked me where Ginny was, and ran off  
after I told her she was in the Owlery."  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked faintly.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny. She said she had something important to tell her. Seemed strange to me, Harry. Harry? Oh my God! He's fainted!"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

This was _such _fun to write! I really love this one!

Remember, review, and let me know what you think!


End file.
